Cortana Mihae Mai Jeevas
by NotSureWhatI'mDoing
Summary: In a world where Matt and Mello never died, and they helped Near bring down Kira, how does their daughter view them? How does she see he two dad's, and what does she think of them? How much does she know of Kira, and what is their life like? Would she see Mello as evil, or something else? What would she think of Matt? And, why is Mello scared? Short one-shot.


My dad's are awesome, some people call them dangerous, but to me, they're the kindest, most loving, sweetest people I've ever met and ever will. Some say that having two dads will only prevent me from being in touch with my feminine side, but they've never suppressed that side of me, even though it's a very small part of me. I'm very tomboyish. I come from Dad's sperm, Papa says he'd rather have me come from Dad, rather than him. I'm not sure whether Papa's being serious, or whether he's just joking. They say I'm their little miracle, because there is no way they should be allowed to be the parents of such a wonderful girl. Dad says that God should never have blest him so. Papa tells him to stop being so stupid. Papa tells me that I have to have come from a video game because I'm so perfect or something stupid like that, I wasn't surprised when Papa told me I was named after a video game character. Sometimes, even I think Papa's a right nerd. Even at 34 he's still a nerd...

My name is Cortana Mihae Mai Jeevas (It's pronounced Cortana Mi-hi-ey May Jeevas). My first name is from Halo 4 and 5 and my middle names are the names of my parent's, but with the 'L' at the end of both of their names removed. Papa and Dad said it was out of respect, saying that they shouldn't pass down the letter 'L', saying that it wasn't respectful, seen as they were once successors for the famous L, but never became him, so should never pass down that letter to anyone. Dad says he's deviated from the path of justice and the law too far and that he was unworthy of giving me the blessed letter; Papa says he never really wanted to be L, so shouldn't try and force it onto someone else. Sometimes, I find it hard to understand what they're saying, but that's obvious, seen as they're both genii. Though, in my house, you never write the letter 'L' on its own without making it a capital letter, for respect for the dead. Dad tells me that Papa wanted to call me Zelda when I was born, and I thank God that Dad stopped that from happening.

I look a lot like my Dad, I have his slim figure, the choppy blonde hair and the pale skin. But, I have different eyes. Dad tells me that God must have blessed us so much because somehow, even though technically I'm not related to him in anyway, I have Papa's green eyes. I'm a lot like both of my parents in different ways; I look like Dad but hate chocolate, don't look like Papa but can't put down the Xbox controller, I have Dad's temper and I guess Papa's nerd rubbed off on me because I can name all of the 151 original Pokémon in number order and I've managed to absorb his knowledge of computing with ease. Papa and I spent a whole weekend doing that, seeing who could name the most and seeing who could list the most in number order without making a single mistake. Dad and I spend our time learning mathematical theories, psychology, physics and biology. Not that they're both just making me into a younger version of their selves! I can do many things that they can't; I can name every bone in the body, map brain processes, read anyone like a book and I can even do degree level medicine, even though I'm only 14.

Dad took Papa's name when they got married, two years after I was born when Papa was 22 and Dad was 23. Dad took Papa's name because 'Keehl' was a tainted name, or so Dad tells me. I can't really believe that, because to be honest, I can't decide whether I prefer the name Keehl or Jeevas. I love both of them, neither of them is better or worse than the other one. I don't remember Dad and Papa's wedding, but I've seen a lot of pictures of it, because they're all over the house. Papa wore a red suit with black, matching his red hair and it's one of the only times he's not worn his goggles; Dad wore a black suit with a white shirt, and in the pictures he looks happy and confident, despite of his scar. Their wedding was one of the few times they've been photographed. There aren't any from before Dad and Papa's wedding, and there are no pictures of anyone who went and saw them get married either.

It's been many years since the end of Kira's reign, 15 years to be exact. Papa, Dad and some guy I've met twice called Near brought down Kira, I've been told the story of the 'Yellow Box' many times, my parents think that I'll learn something from it. All I've learnt is that Near, Papa and Dad are really smart, and that Kira was completely and utterly insane. I'm one of the few who know Kira's real name, but Dad asked me to promise that I would never tell anyone that I know that Kira was really Light Yagami because if anyone found out, then something bad might happen to me. I promised. Then Dad promised me that he would never let anyone hurt me, and if someone did hurt me, he would kill them without a second thought. Dad used to run a mafia group and still owns his guns, so I don't doubt his threat at all. Not one ounce of me thinks that Dad wouldn't pull his gun on someone who tries to harm his family.

Dad and Papa work at Wammy's now, both of them teaching and doing some other stuff on the side. Papa teaches Computing and Computer Programming (there's a difference apparently), sometimes hacks for them and acts as their tech support. Dad teaches Deductive Reasoning, the Art of Concealment and sometimes helps the new L (who I know is Near, everyone at Wammy's knows that) if there is a particularly difficult case. We live in a house a few miles away from Wammy's in Winchester, and I get taught at Wammy's, but I'm not listed in the Rankings or in line to replace Near when he dies as L. I just get taught there, and take my tests. Some of the other students find it weird that I'm related to two teachers and previous successors to L. I tell them it doesn't make any difference who they are, they love me and that's all that matters.

"Cortana?" Papa snaps his gloved fingers in front of my face, breaking me out of my trance, "You okay, you've been blanking me for a while?"

"Sorry, just thinking," I laugh, returning my attention back to the game me and Papa are playing, Halo 4. I've never played Papa before and beaten him. Papa turns off the game, mainly because whenever either of my parent's thinks that there's something wrong with me, they get insanely protective.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" Papa stares me right in the eyes, he knows I can never lie. No one's sure where I get that from, because both my parents are amazing at lying, "You and Mello are exactly the same, you know that right?"

"What'd you mean?" I ask, and Papa chuckles, I love Papa's laugh, it's innocent and trustworthy, "Do I seriously have to be exactly the same as that chocolate loving freak?"

"I don't mean any offense!" Papa laughs, I can see his whole body shake, "No, but you've both got the same gifts and goodness about you."

"Huh?"

"You're both completely good, inside and out," He tickles my belly, like he used to do when I was little, "Even though you try and be bad, try and do something evil, you just can't. You're too pure. Mello, he never could cope with doing anything bad," Papa smirks at our family's private joke, "But, even then, he still did it and he _only _did it because he thought that something good would come of it. And guess what? He was right, you're Dad saves hundreds of lives, and he was brilliant at saving people. You're exactly the same, always trying to act all tough and hard, but you always fail in the end. When you were little, you tried to be tough, picking fights and making mischief, but you always apologised a moment later, because you couldn't cope with making someone sad. You're a lot like him, and I'm glad for that."

"Dad always tells me I'm like _you, _though!" I laugh, because my dad's contradict themselves a lot, "Why is that, why doesn't Dad want me to be like him? Why doesn't he tell me about his life before he went to Wammy's?"

"Because he's scared," Papa wraps his arms around me, his red hair tickling my neck and he goggles pushed up into his hair.

"Why is he scared, Papa?" I ask, because Dad seems like the toughest person, and I've never seen him scared ever before.

"He's scared that he'll mess up with you, that he'll rub off too many of his failings on to you," He sighs, "He thinks that his sins are too great, and that if he tells you of his sins, then you'll simply follow in his footsteps. Before Wammy's, your Dad was part of the mafia, and he told me that he killed his first person at only seven. L found him, and he came to Wammy's of course, and that's how we met. But, Mello can't help but see himself as evil, because in the eyes of his church, he's committed every sin in the book, except adultery. He's scared, that one day, he'll mess up to greatly, and that he'll commit a sin so evil that you'll never forgive him for it. So he doesn't tell you about his life before Wammy's, because he's scared that you'll hate him for it."

"For a genius, Dad can be so stupid sometimes..." I chuckle, causing Papa to stare at me like I've gone crazy, "I mean, I know he's done bad stuff, and I know he's killed people, but that doesn't stop me from loving him! Dad's a wonderful person, no matter what he thinks, and he can't be that evil, or you would never have married him would you?"

"Or course, but I'd still love him," Papa smiles, I love it when he smiles, it's a nice, kind smile, "He's a good man, so full of love and care, but sometimes he can only remember the bad he's done, and he forgets all of his good."

**What do you get when you sit two Death Note fangirls, who both ship Mello and Matt next to each other in a cover lesson in a computer room? THIS! I have permission from the other girl who wrote this with me to publish this, but she doesn't want to be named and doesn't have an account. **


End file.
